(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system, and more particularly, it relates to an apparatus for accounting calculation, and a method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable Internet system, which is part of a mobile communication system, is defined based on the IEEE802.16-2004, the IEEE802.16e-2005, and the IEEE802.16-2004/Cor1-2005. In addition, the portable Internet system defines a mobile station, a base station, and a router for compatibility with a conventional public IP network, and enables a mobile station in a moving state to use an IP-based network service supporting mobility of the mobile station.
Although many accounting operation methods have been proposed for the mobile communication system that includes such a portable Internet system, an apparatus for classifying a resource use amount of each of a plurality of mobile stations accessing a base station into a radio resource use amount and a traffic service use amount, and measuring the radio resource use amount and the traffic service use amount by a base station so as to use the measured results as parameters for an accounting operation of each subscriber, and a method thereof, have not been proposed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.